<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paperwork by stormyemerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048908">Paperwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald'>stormyemerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, a little spicy in the beginning, boruto era but no boruto, kinda??? theyve been doing this for years, naruto and hinata arent married, of course shikamaru gets caught up in their nonsense, same with sakura and sasuke, theyre chaotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the strongest shinobi in history, Naruto and Sasuke aren't very smart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paperwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>naruto and sasuke share one (1) braincell. leave it to shikamaru to be the witness to their nonsense. i hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hokage tower was quiet as the night had been long settled in. The occasional shinobi would stop by to report a completed mission or something that could potentially need Naruto’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat at the Hokage desk and clicked his pen anxiously as he glared at the last pile of paperwork he needed to examine. Shikamaru was around somewhere, probably making sure everything was in order before locking up for the night. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto shivered as the night chill blew through the window he had opened. He always left the window open when he sensed the ebony haired shinobi’s strong and familiar chakra nearby. </p><p> </p><p>He busied himself with his paperwork, reading report after report, when he felt the comforting chakra appear behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long, asshole? I sensed your chakra hours ago.” Naruto began, still filling out the paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>“Cry about it,<em> Lord Hokage </em>. I had shit to do.” Sasuke’s deep voice made Naruto feel warm. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto smirked. “Am <em> I </em>on that list of shit you need to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “No, Naruto.” he said sarcastically. “Whatever else would I possibly be sneaking through the window of your office at this ungodly hour of the night for?” He retorted dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto bit the end of his pen still facing the stack of papers in front of him. “Technically speaking,” He began, rotating his chair to face Sasuke. “It would make more sense to say that <em> you’re </em> on <em> my </em>list of shit to do, ya know, because I’m the one who actually does the doing-“ Naruto knew how to push all the right buttons, because he nearly didn’t finish his sentence before Sasuke shut up him up with his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wasted no time in situating himself on Naruto’s lap, straddling him. Sasuke’s kisses were hungry and desperate, and Naruto wanted to continue to push those buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to shut me up that badly, huh?” Naruto said in between kisses, and Sasuke groaned in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“Clearly it’s not working.” Sasuke said before he focused on that one area on Naruto’s neck that he knew drove him crazy. Naruto made a noise.</p><p>“That’s much better than you talking.” Sasuke said against Naruto’s ear. A heat was ignited throughout Naruto’s body, and his hands snaked from Sasuke’s waist to his hair, and at the sound Sasuke made when Naruto pulled, Naruto felt weak in the knees. Naruto’s hands found their way to Sasuke’s cloak, and he fumbled to unbutton it as he placed kisses on Sasuke’s neck. Naruto tossed the cloak onto the desk, and Sasuke’s hand moved from Naruto’s shoulder to unzip his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto only just had the mind to move them both to the desk, when a knock sounded at the door. </p><p>Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, and Sasuke moved off him so fast that his leg got caught on the chair and he almost tripped. In the process, Sasuke accidentally bit down on Naruto’s lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Fuck!” Naruto said a little too loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Naruto?” The raspy voice said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shikamaru.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah? Just a second.” Naruto, holding his hand to his bottom lip, eyes as wide as can be, looked at Sasuke for answers. Sasuke, who’s eyes currently showed more emotion than they ever have, shrugged his shoulders and frantically shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes went from the door, to Sasuke, to the desk, and back to Sasuke. Sasuke almost protested when Naruto grabbed his arm and ushered him to the space under the desk. Sasuke hissed when his head hit said desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Naruto quickly whispered, and when Sasuke started cursing under his breath, Naruto gave him a good kick or two to tell him to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>This did not make Sasuke shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, you fucking asshole.” Sasuke whisper-shouted, but Naruto was quick to yell over him. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in, Shikamaru.” He said to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was all that noise?” Shikamaru asked, and his brows furrowed in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I just. Stubbed my toe.” Naruto scratched the back of his head. Sasuke mumbled something about how stupid that lie was, and Naruto cleared his throat. “Did you need to tell me something?” Naruto started.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh…” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Just wanted to let you know that all shinobi who were scheduled to return from their missions today have reported in.” He said cautiously. “So,” He began again slowly. “I’m going to head home for the night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then. I’m just going to...finish up this paperwork. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Naruto felt Sasuke’s breath against his leg when he realized that Sasuke was trying not to <em> laugh.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru nodded, before fixing Naruto with one last confused expression and sighing before closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto pushed back his chair to let Sasuke out from where he was hidden. Sasuke stood, brushing the dust from his shirt. They stared at each other for a moment, before Naruto cracked and let out the first laugh. Sasuke was quick to join him, and exuded a low chuckle as a smirk played on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“”Oh shit,” Naruto said, trying to catch his breath, “When you fucking hit your head.” He banged his fist to the desk a few times before wiping at his eyes. Sasuke was trying so hard to be serious, but wasn’t doing a very good job. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that fucking hurt, dick head.” He said, and by the end of the sentence he was laughing almost as hard as Naruto was. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of retelling what had happened through laughter and wheezes even though they were both present for the occasion, they regained themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we pick up where we left off?” Naruto said as he scooted closer to Sasuke and laced their fingers together, using his other hand to pull Sasuke in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we shall.” Sasuke replied, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                       ──<span class="box">⭒</span>─<span class="box">⭑</span>─<span class="box">⭒─</span>─<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru busied himself with organizing paper’s on Naruto’s desk as they sat in a comfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Naruto,” Shikamaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Naruto hummed absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Sasuke been recently? Have you heard from him?” Shikamaru asked, his tone mischievous.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked up from his papers for a moment, the question catching him off guard as he thought of last night. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, he’s um...he’s good. Busy with his missions and everything.” He looked back to his paperwork, thinking he played it off pretty well. He should have known better than to expect Shikamaru to not have suspected anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I’m glad he’s doing alright.” Shikamaru said as he tapped the last pile of papers against the desk to align them. “You know, Naruto.” He began again. Naruto looked at him this time. “Next time Sasuke sneaks into your office, make sure he doesn’t leave his cloak on your desk before hiding under it.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Naruto could respond, Shikamaru began towards the door. “Anyway, I’m going to inform some of the Jonin of the mission we were planning earlier. I’ll be back soon.” He said smugly, as he shut the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed defeatedly and put his forehead to the desk with a <em> thump </em>.</p><p> </p><p>For the strongest shinobi in history, Naruto and Sasuke weren’t very smart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>